An Asian Acquaintance
by sarahjune3349
Summary: My first Fan fic. The Weasley twin's 6th year at hogwarts. A new student expelled from her school in japan is sent to hogwarts, suggested by a "friend" of her parents. Follow their story. I suck at reviews, please read and review.
1. a cute prank

Chapter one—"a_ cute_ prank"

//_heyy. This is my first fan fiction so I need your honest opinions when you R&R. I have read jillions of them but never had the time to write one. I hope you like it. _

Fred and George Weasley sat in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express contemplating new pranks and plots of mayhem for their 6th year at Hogwarts.

"No, Snape will totally notice self hair cleaning potion in his pumpkin juice."

"Not if we disguise it _as_ pumpkin juice."

"Oh…. Right you are my friend, right you are."

Andrea Mentlen [although if she were to catch you calling her by anything other than Andy, decapitation would sound like a lovely way to die] was a muggleborn, and had been quite shocked to receive a lengthy acceptance letter to a school of magic that the letter referred to as Hogwarts six years ago but was now used to leaning into a barrio to disappear only to reappear in a hidden platform and board a train with her small brown owl Ferdinand. She now found herself trying to locate a compartment with an empty space although she preferred finding an empty one; she doubted it considering the fact that she had been one of the last to board the train.

"Ahg! Uhf, oh my god! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you with that…" she apologized to a very Asian looking girl about her age she seemed to have knocked over bending over to pick up her owl cage.

"Really, its ohkay, I'm new here, I just got here from my school in Japan" she said

"Oh wow. A transfer student, that's pretty cool. What's your name?"

"Ehrm, yeah transfer is one way to put it... although, expelled, kicked out, any of those might fit my situation a little bit better, Mesowa just doesn't understand the beauty of modern clothing styles. Oh. And My name is Nikieko." She said, but after seeing the look of confusion at the sound of her name on Andy's face she added "oh don't worry, you can call me Niki, I've learned not to say too many complicated Japanese names or words around the English."

"I'm Andy, and if you don't mind me asking, what did you do???"

"Well our headmaster at Bushidou dresses **so** old so I switched up his wardrobe a tad. I tried to tell him that the highlights, neon pink skinny jeans and Beatles T shirt were totally scene, but he did not agree. The funny thing I, that with his new snakebites, spiky hair in the back and long bangs in the front, he could actually pass as hott. A factor that I tried to explain to him and our potions teacher, very nice woman, seemed to agree, but he decided that he would not keep the look and threw me out."

It was now that Andy took a moment to truly look and her newly made friend. She wore neon orange skinny jeans, a rolling stones zip up hoodie, black converse and she had black hair that went just below her shoulders that had streaks of orange, blue, green and pink everywhere. Making a mental note to dress cooler, she suggested finding a compartment.

They soon found a door that seemed to have no one behind it.

"Well, I guess this one is probably empty—oh, maybe not…"

Niki said as they opened the doors to find to very redheaded boys deep in discussion looking up with identical looks of relief on their faces.

"Telling Peeves may help, you do remember the last time we pulled a prank, even if it was so small, without telling him don't you?"

"How could I forget, we scheduled our prank he same night, same time, hell, we had the

same _prank_ as him!"

"The school still doesn't know who did those awful things to Filch. Not like we meant for it to end up that bad, if peeves would have just backed off, let us do our prank instead of be so stubborn and not want to miss out on the fun, Filch might not have had to go through he and Mrs. Norris being turned green with orange polka dots and suffering all of those water balloons bursting over their heads until it was gone."

The twins remembered it all so very well. Although their smiles vanished as they saw their compartment door being slid open, expecting to see some prat of a prefect or head boy who had been snooping, they were surprised to find two lovely girls instead.

One they recognized as Andy from their year in Gryffindor, they ad once made the very unfortunate mistake of being daft enough to call her by her real name, Andrea, but after seeing the amount of damage that that tiny little body of her could manage to cause, with or without her trusty wand, they would never even think of making that choice again.

The other was a very Asian looking girl that appeared to be about their age. They had never seen her before and her choice of clothing was definitely original, but they did find one familiar thing about her, a look in her eyes that they after saw in their younger sisters, Ginny, who had become a master prank puller in only her third year at Hogwarts, a fact that made the twins proud.

"uhm, can we help you ladies?" asked Fred.

"There's room to sit if that was in fact your prime objective." Said George, a grin spreading widely across his face.

"Ehrm, I suppose so, if there is room." Replied Andy.

"Thanks boys, you probably know Andy here, I however am Niki."

"And why exactly are you coming to our fine school of Hogwarts this year? You can't be a transfer student, Dad would have told us about a transfer." Pressed George.

explaining her story of her prank and expulsion, Niki couldn't help but notice the identical smirks on the boy's faces.

"my parents sent me here because they have a friend whose kid goes here; he said that Dumbledore is a bit more…laid back then my headmaster back in Japan. Said he was a bit more accepting to my kind of a personality." Explained Niki

It was Fred who replied.

"nice prank, but you will soon come to find that clothing changes, dying hair, those are, let's say " cute " pranks here at Hogwarts, but we may have more time to discuss that later, right now we had better get changed. I think we are coming up on the castle.

:


	2. Mary Floppins and Merrygorounds

Chapeter two : Nary Floppins and merry go rounds

_I do not own anything you recognize. The basic plot and familiar characters belong to the one and only J.K Rowling. _

Dressed in school robes, stomachs growling, the newly made friends found their way into the already crowded great hall. As a line of terrified looking first years lined up to be sorted, Professor Mcogonal cleared her throat catching the attention of the hall.

" This year, we will be starting off a bit differently with the sorting, for the first time in a very long time; we will be having a new sixth year student who has been admitted to our school out of her school in Japan. " Her statement was greeted by a great number of mumblings though out the hall as well as several heads turning in hope of possibly steeling a glance at the supposed, " new kid. " " Let the sorting begin! Let us first start with the sixth year, do we have one Nikieko Mieki in the crowd??? "

Slowly and nervously Niki stood and started walking towards the small stool, upon which sat a hat. She could feel the stares following her every movement as the professor gestured for her to sit as she placed the hat onto her head. She had been told that a hat was in charge of who went into which house, but she was startled to hear the hat speaking to her as she patiently sat waiting for the answer.

" _Hmmm. A very sharp mind, ah yes, a potential trouble maker. Expelled from your old school. My, my, my, Slytherin perhaps? No, no, no, no there is something here, something more. A touch of destiny about you. Must be a GRYFFINDOR ! ! ! ! ! ! " _

Grateful that the hat had not spent too much time choosing which house to put her in, she slipped off of the stool and made her way to the Gryffindor table to join her friends. The stares that she had felt earlier had never left her and stayed with her until Mcognol cleared her throat once more. She looked across the table to be greeting by the two twins with freakishly identical grins spread across each of their faces.

" what? ? ? " she asked, curious as to why they were looking at her like they knew something she didn't.

" well, we just thought that maybe "

" you were a bit "

" Scared, walking up there ? " the brothers replied, each taking part in one sentence.

" Fear is a useless emotion. It is pointless, I for one, have learned to overcome it. " She replied.

" oh come on, you cant be telling us there is nothing at all, nothing in this entire world that scares you even for the tiniest of moments ? " asked George.

" Even me and George have our occasional fear; losing our sense of humor, the occasional sheep, for instance. " Explained Fred.

Andy, having not been fully listening to the conversation, clapped along with the rest as a boy named Leonard Donohue was made Ravenclaw he ran to the table to be embraced by an older boy in his seventh year.

_**Donohue, Donohue… where on earth have I heard that name before?!?!?!?**_

She thought, though her thoughts were interrupted by Niki who had decided to bring her back into the conversation.

" what are you afraid of Andy ? "

" what ? Oh right uhm well, merry go rounds and clowns. " She replied hoping to god that they were only half listening and hadn't caught how utterly weird that her fears were.

"ohkay now that is definitely not something you hear every day…" said Niki.

" merry go rounds?!?! What on this planet is even in the slightest but frightening about a merry go round? ? ?"

"you know, they just have those horses that are smiling those huge and positively ginormous smiles like they are going to come and eat you in the middle of the night. Marry Poppins was absolute torture for me"

"what on earth is a Nary Floppins???" asked George, a very puzzled frown upon his face.

"you know, the super pretty woman flies in on an umbrella and saves these two kids from a line of truly awful nannies…well if you don't like that what kind of movies do you guys like?"

"is this supposed to make any sort of sense to us?" asked Niki

"movies?" asked George.

"excuse me what?" questioned Andy, after seeing the confused looks on all three faces staring back at her she continued, "so you guys are telling me, you've never seen marry Poppins???"

"that would be a correct statement." Replied Fred.

"please, please tell me you've at least seen lion king," more confusion, "At least one movie, Even the classics?!?!? Hercules?!? A goofy movie, Cinderella, Aladdin???" yet more confusion, "oh my god, BEAUTY AND THE BEAST?!?!?!" and still even more confusion. "oh you guys are so movie deprived!"

"what is a beauty doing with a beast? If she is so beautiful, why doesn't she get with some hottie? A goofy movie sounds just retarded. And goofy. What is all of this???" asked Niki.

"ohkay this is just getting ridiculous, by the end of this month, or maybe a bit more into the next month, you three are going to be Walt Disney experts, you will know every subliminal message by heart." She said already planning a series of movie nights in the common room for the upcoming weekends.

"alright fine, but don't think even for the tiniest bit of a second that you are getting away with these fears of yours just because we were distracted by this…this…hairy lopins woman of yours." Said Fred grinning evilly.

Before she was able to think of a smart retort she was cut off by an uproar of cheering as the last first year, a young girl by the name of Gloria Zelwinger was chosen for the hufflepuff house.

As the cheering died down professor Dumbledore rose from the long table and stepped forward. He said a few things about some sort of triwizard tournament that only wizards of age could enter; the twins shouted something about it being absurd, the girls however were busy talking about this Donahue person.

" I don't know, he just seems super familiar. Not the way he looks, just his name, aaaaaaaaaaaaaahg it's on the tip of my tongue!!!!!" said Andy

"well lets hope he is not in some way related to you, his brother is fiiiiiiiiiiine." Said Niki, smiling flirtatiously at the boy sitting next to Leonard, who naturally smiled back.

"Niki stop that you are distracting the entire point of this conversation!"

"What, I can become friends with him, and when I introduce him to you, you can take a drink and he will say, 'oh! I know Andy, we were – insert the reason he is familiar to

you- and scene!" replied Niki, obviously thinking of how she could benefit from this and not just Andy.

"Come on you two, to the common room we go!" said Fred.

Dumbledore had finished his oddly extensive speech and students were slowly filing out of the hall. The Donohue brothers looked like the storybook kind of siblings. The older one gave Leonard an affectionate punch on the shoulder before sending him off with the other excited looking first years.

"And so begins our sixth year classes at Hogwarts!" exclaimed Fred, as the group made their way out of the great hall.

_and so ends chapter two, I am so very sorry it has taken me so long to update this, I always got mad when people took forever, now I know why they do. Homework is a bitch! So, I will update as soon as possible!!! Read and review please!!!! _


End file.
